Entre les draps
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Naruto Next Generation Une soirée agréable, deux garçons adorables mais légèrement coincés puis un coup de fil. Et si … ?


Titre : Entre les draps  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Base : Naruto   
Genre : One-shot, plein de choses sous entendues ...  
Rating : R  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je file le chat à qui el veut parce que j'aime pas ces bêtes-là.  
Autres : Langage cru, attention o ça me rappelle certaines conversations … Oui, les filles peuvent être vulgaires entre elles, peut-être même plus que les garçons entre eux. C'est un fait trop souvent oublié.

**-¤ Entre les draps ¤-**

Ino fit de grands signes de la main à Shikamaru et Chôji qui s'éloignaient dans la rue éclairée et encore assez agitée malgré l'heure tardive. La journée avait été chargée et, malgré tout, Shikamaru avait tenu à ce que les trois membres de son équipe passent la soirée ensemble, "pour resserrer les liens". Chôji et Ino savaient tout les deux que c'était l'excuse habituelle de Shikamaru pour ne pas retourner chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans un appartement, loin du confort de chez papa-maman, Shikamaru s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion dans les soirées entre potes, dans un bar, un restaurant ou chez lesdits potes. Les soi-disant mises au point sur les missions à venir n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour rester le moins possible chez lui. Ino le savait très bien. Shikamaru était un grand sensible sous ses airs d'ours mal luné.

Elle soupira tout en gardant son sourire et glissa la clé de son appartement dans la serrure. Une boule de poils essaya de s'échapper par la porte entrouverte mais Ino rattrapa le chat et improvisa un pas de valse dans la petite entrée. Elle posa Kuro le chat blanc sur le petit meuble qui servait à ranger les chaussures, ferma la porte à clé et envoya promener ses sandales jusqu'au plafond. Elles retombèrent en faisant beaucoup de bruit et Ino se dit qu'elle se ferait encore gronder par les voisins le lendemain. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle haussa les épaules et bondit littéralement jusque dans la pièce principale, s'affalant par la même occasion sur son lit. Ino s'enroula dans ses draps, appréciant son odeur à elle.

"Hum … Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu … Bah ! Je suis jeune, il faut bien en profiter !"

Ino se releva, se prit le chat dans les jambes, se rattrapa comme elle put, vira le chat d'un coup de pied et réussit à appuyer sur une touche de son téléphone qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait des messages sur sa boîte vocale.

"Vous avez deux nouveaux messages, fit la voix mécanique."

Ino retira sa jupe et jeta ensuite son débardeur dans la pièce.

"Nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à vingt heures seize."

Ino fit voler les différents maillages qu'elle portait habituellement, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements dans la pièce.

"_Ino ? C'est ton papaaa ! Bon sang, fille indigne, ne t'ai-je jamais appris à répondre au téléphone ? C'est un devoir et un honneur, qui plus est, de répondre avec amour à son papa qui a passé une dure journée dans ses paperasses !_  
- Moi aussi j'ai passé une dure journée, répondit Ino en s'adressant à la machine."

Elle ouvrit son placard à vêtement et se regarda dans un grand miroir qu'elle avait placé à l'intérieur de la porte. Elle tourna sur elle-même, lâchant ses cheveux, contemplant ses formes rondes dans ses sous-vêtements de dentelle d'un bleu profond. Ino aimait porter ce genre de sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle partait en mission longue avec Shikamaru et Chôji car les deux garçons, malgré leurs dix sept années, étaient à chaque fois choqués de constater que leur camarade était à présent une femme (et non plus la planche à pain qu'ils avaient connu). Ino rit doucement en retirant son soutient gorge.

"_Enfin bon, c'était pour prendre de tes nouvelles, ma puce. Oui, je sais, ta mère et moi t'appelons tous les soirs mais ce n'est pas une raison ! On s'inquiète, nous, bon sang ! Ta maman espère que tu manges bien et te demande encore une fois par mon intermédiaire si tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison. Mais entre nous, fille, tu as raison de fuir cette furie qui AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! … Oui … Oui … Pardon ma chériiiiie !_"

Ino sourit et abandonna sa culotte à son triste sort sur le parquet. Ses parents se faisaient beaucoup de soucis et bien qu'elle les vit tous les deux jours, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'appeler chaque soir.

"_Ah ! Au fait, j'en ai entendu une bonne aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui devient rouge quand on appuie sur un bouton ? Hein ? Tu ne sais pas ?_"

Elle fit non de la tête tout en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver la nuisette qu'elle voulait absolument mettre.

"_Et bien … Une grenouille dans un mixeur !_"

Ino se cogna la tête contre une étagère alors que la voix enregistrée de son père partait en grands éclats de rire. La jeune fille sortit de son placard et se frotta la tête.

"Il faudra que je la ressorte à Naruto, celle-la. Il va être mortifié.  
- _J'vais te laisser ma fille, ta mère m'appelle pour le dîner. Elle a encore préparé du tofu grillé alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça,_ marmonnait-il. _Ça fait vingt ans qu'on est mariés et elle s'obstine à me faire du tofu grillé, tu imagines ? Bon, ta mère hurle, je te laisse. On t'aime très fort mon cœur. Bye !_"

Ino fit la moue. Elle en mangerait bien, du tofu grillé. Celui de sa mère était très bon et elle savait que sa génitrice en faisait de plus en plus pour l'attirer dans la maison familiale, au grand dam de son père. La jeune kunoichi trouva finalement sa nuisette de soie couleur crème au fond de son placard et l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir une culotte confortable pour la nuit.

"Nouveau message, reprit la voix mécanique. Aujourd'hui à vingt-deux heures trente sept.  
- Douze secondes et cinquante trois centièmes, continua-t-elle sur le même ton grinçant."

Ino s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ces machines étaient si précises. Elle haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle entreprit de se débarbouiller par flemme intense de prendre une douche. Le message contenait d'abord un grand blanc et Ino cru que c'était encore Kiba qui s'amusait à lui laisser les plus longs blancs de l'histoire des répondeurs. Puis, une petite voix n'émit qu'un seul mot.

"_… Ino ?_  
- Fin des messages, conclut la machine."

La blonde en laissa tomber sa brosse à dents. Elle avait bien entendu un sanglot dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Ino se rinça rapidement la bouche et se précipita sur son téléphone pour taper frénétiquement sur les touches afin de voir le numéro enregistré sur l'écran. Inquiète, elle écouta la machine entrer en communication avec l'autre, trépignant à chaque nouveau "biiiiip". Au bout de cinq, on daigna décrocher.

"Sakura ! hurla Ino. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es où ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, j't'en pris !  
- _… I … no ?_"

Ino soupira mais ne se tranquillisa pas pour autant. Elle s'assit sur l'unique table basse de son appartement servant à la fois de table, de bureau et de table de nuit, claquant ses ongles longs sur le bois laqué.

"Où t'es, Sakura ?  
- _Hum … T'as vu l'heure à laquelle t'appelles ?_ répondit la voix endormie de Sakura.  
- J'en conclus que tu es chez toi et que je t'ai réveillée … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut douloureux pour les deux jeunes filles. Comprenant que Sakura ne répondrait pas, Ino fronça les sourcils.

"Tes parents dorment à cette heure-là, non ? Dépêche-toi et rapplique chez moi.  
- _Mais …_  
- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Rapplique !  
- _Hum …_  
- …  
- _…_  
- … Sakura, tu peux acheter du tofu grillé en venant ?"

* * *

Sakura arriva une demi-heure plus tard chez Ino, encore en pyjama qui, soit dit en passant, étant nettement moins aguicheur que celui d'Ino. Sakura portait un ensemble moelleux de coton vert, lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Elle avait enfilé à la hâte une veste qu'Ino reconnut facilement. Il n'y avait pas cinquante mille ninja à Konoha susceptibles de porter une veste noire et orange. Ino s'empressa d'asseoir Sakura sur son lit, la débarrassant au passage de la veste, et lui offrit une tasse de thé fumant. Elle s'occupa ensuite de faire réchauffer le tofu. Sakura ne dit rien tandis qu'Ino s'afférait dans la kitchenette. La blonde savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait un long moment pour tirer les vers du nez de sa meilleure amie, aussi s'arma-t-elle de patience. Après quelques minutes, elle s'assit en face de Sakura, sur le parquet, lui tendant un bol de riz fumant sur lequel était posé en bonne quantité le tofu grillé accompagné d'une sauce épaisse et sucrée.

"Désolée, murmura Sakura.  
- De quoi ? Je suis au courant de rien, pour l'instant, lui répondit Ino en goûtant avec plaisir au tofu."

Sakura bu en silence sa tasse de thé et Ino ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait toujours fallu du temps à Sakura pour dire les choses importantes.

"Je me suis disputée avec Sasuke, avoua Sakura.  
- Pour trois fois rien, je suppose ?  
- Hum …"

Sasuke était revenu au village depuis environ deux ans et après un certain temps au frais, il avait pu réintégrer la Team Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi avaient été vraiment heureux de cet évènement et, malgré les trois gardes de l'ANBU qui les accompagnaient systématiquement dans tous leurs déplacements, avaient retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Naruto et Sakura avaient prit du grade, ils étaient à présent tout les deux jonin. Sasuke était interdit d'examen (et donc d'avancement) pour une période de cinq ans suivant sa libération sous surveillance mais il ne s'en plaignait pas forcément. Ino l'avait jugé encore plus froid et distant qu'avant. Le brun devait se sentir idiot, au final. Pour preuve de son inquiétude constante, il ne portait le bandeau frontal de Konoha qu'en mission. Il se plaçait volontairement en retrait du village et malgré tous les efforts de Naruto et Sakura, Sasuke n'avait pas abandonné cette lubie.

"C'est un idiot, je te l'ai déjà dit, déclara théâtralement Ino en agitant ses baguettes. Les hommes sont tous obsédés par leur zizi et leur ego surdimensionné. Il faut jouer avec et, souviens-toi bien, si tu ne peux avoir le cœur d'un homme, tu peux au moins le contraindre par son estomac. La clé est là, ma petite Sakura : l'estomac. Si tu prépares de bons petits plats, tu auras tous les hommes du monde à tes pieds ! Il n'y a qu'à voir les réactions de Naruto quand tu lui donnes des sucreries : il en bande rien qu'en y pensant !"

Sakura eut un faible sourire. Elle aimait le franc parlé d'Ino qui, mine de rien, savait de quoi elle parlait.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que le petit con a sorti cette fois ? Que t'avais un poil qui dépassait ?  
- Non, marmonna Sakura en rougissant quelque peu. Sasuke serait incapable de dire ça sans s'étrangler de honte …  
- C'est pas faux … Alors … ?"

Nouveau silence. Ino lorgna sur le bol encore fumant de Sakura qui le lui tendit avec plaisir. Elle n'avait pas faim et puis elle n'aimait pas le tofu plus que ça.

"Tu sais … Il y a quelque chose entre Sasuke et Naruto."

Ino hocha la tête. Tout le monde parlait de ça, dans leur petite bande. Même le très prude et innocent Lee avait remarqué quelque chose entre les deux camarades. Lee se contentait de dire que c'était un lien d'amitié très poussé mais pour d'autres qui avaient la langue moins douce, chaque regard de Sasuke à Naruto était une déclaration enflammée voir une incite à la débauche. C'était en général Neji et TenTen qui sortaient le plus de remarques dérangeantes sur le sujet, marmonnant dans leur coin en riant.

"Enfin, se reprit Sakura, je crois que … Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? fit Ino en changeant de position sur le parquet. Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto, mais Naruto ne l'est pas.  
- Hum … Je crois que c'est ça, oui, soupira Sakura. Le problème vient de Sasuke."

Ino l'encouragea à développer sa pensée en arquant ses sourcils d'une manière très pincée.

"Il est jaloux, grogna Sakura. Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi, pourtant, dès que je m'approche de Naruto, j'ai l'impression d'être fusillée par son regard.  
- C'est clair que dans la catégorie regard de la mort qui tue, Sasuke remporte la palme d'or haut la main, railla Ino. Et il t'a prit la tête avec ça ?  
- Plus ou moins. En fait, c'est Sai."

Ino lâcha un "oooooh" plein de sous entendus divers et variés. Tout le monde savait que Sakura et Naruto avaient fait équipe avec un certain Yamato (qu'Ino avait aperçu une ou deux fois, beau garçon d'ailleurs) autour duquel planait un certain mystère et avec Sai, un gars d'un an plus âgé au visage froid mais souriant. Depuis sa promotion au rang de jonin, Naruto effectuait souvent des missions avec Yamato et Sai. A force de persuasions et d'engueulades, Naruto avait fini par faire plier Sai et l'avait introduit parmi ses amis mais le grand brun restait généralement silencieux et distant à chaque rencontre. Il ne discutait qu'avec Sakura, en termes assez amicaux, et avec Naruto. Ça n'avait pas changé avec le retour de Sasuke.

"Tu sais, soupira Sakura, je crois que Sasuke est jaloux de Sai. Il est souvent avec Naruto, mine de rien et Sasuke doit penser que Sai est son remplaçant.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, rectifia Ino. C'est même évident que ce Sai n'a pas le même rang que Sasuke dans l'estime de Naruto.  
- Je le sais bien mais va enfoncer ça dans le crâne de Sasuke … J'ai beau le lui dire et le lui répéter, il est toujours aussi désagréable avec Sai.  
- Et Sai le lui rend bien, nota Ino en se souvenant d'une joute verbale très imagée des deux bruns.  
- Hum … Sai est du genre à répondre sur le même ton que celui de l'agresseur et Sasuke cherche à avoir le dessus, dans n'importe quelle situation.  
- Crescendo.  
- Oui.  
- Et donc ?  
- Donc … Tout à l'heure, on dînait avec maître Kakashi lorsque Sai et le capitaine Yamato sont venus chercher Naruto. Lui a filé dès qu'il a entendu le mot mission.  
- ça m'étonne pas.  
- Sasuke m'a raccompagné chez moi et il s'est plaint sur tout le chemin. Je n'ai rien dit pendant un moment et puis finalement, je l'ai ouverte.  
- Et il répondu quelque chose de terriblement méchant, je me trompe ?  
- Non."

Ino termina son deuxième bol, le poussa un peu et s'accouda sur la table basse, étendant par la même occasion ses jambes qui frôlèrent celles de Sakura.

"Bah, il est jaloux, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Tant qu'il ne se prendra pas un gros méchant râteau de la part de Naruto, ce sera comme ça.  
- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, marmonna Sakura. Il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il aime un autre homme.  
- Mouais … Il doit bien s'en rendre compte quand même, non ?  
- Là encore, on s'aperçoit qu'il a le crâne solide …"

Ino rit de bon cœur et s'allongea sur le parquet, poussant un peu ses sous-vêtements toujours par terre. Sakura soupira et se sentit un peu mieux. Ino était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin, depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

"Tu restes dormir ici, Sakura ?  
- Hum … J'ai laissé un mot à ma mère.  
- Chouette ! On va continuer la discussion dans le lit, si tu veux bien, comme ça je m'endormirais en écoutant ta voix me bercer !  
- ça sous-entend que ce que je te raconte t'emmerde ?"

Les deux jeunes filles rirent en cœur, se foutant royalement de réveiller les voisins. Ino jeta les bols et les baguettes dans l'évier, se promettant de faire la vaisselle le lendemain, éteignit le plafonnier et sauta dans ses draps où Sakura s'était déjà pelotonnée, contre le mur. Le lit n'était pas suffisamment grand pour deux personnes aussi Ino se pressa contre son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient ainsi et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

"Et la veste ?  
- Quelle veste ?  
- Tu es arrivé avec la veste de Naruto sur le dos, Sakura. C'est très compromettant."

Sakura eut la bonne idée de piquer un fard mais, heureusement pour elle, il faisait trop noir pour qu'Ino s'en rende compte.

"Il l'a oublié chez moi la dernière fois qu'il est venu et comme elle était sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau, je l'ai attrapé au passage sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua Sakura.  
- Hum … Suspect, très suspect.  
- Tu me dis ça alors que tu te ballades en nuisette dans ton appartement sans avoir de rideaux devant l'immense porte-fenêtre menant au balcon ? Sans oublier que tu es au rez-de-chaussée et que tout le voisinage peu profiter de ton décolleté.  
- Avoue qu'une nuisette, c'est mieux pour draguer que ton pyjama de gamine.  
- Tu espérais la visite de quelqu'un ?  
- Hum … Moui. Je ne désespère pas de voir Shikamaru revenir sur ses pas après m'avoir raccompagné, et me prendre sauvagement sur le parquet.  
- Il n'osera jamais.  
- Et oui, soupira Ino. Shikamaru est le genre de mec pour qui les relations sexuelles sont synonymes de main dans le pantalon et mouchoirs en papier … C'est triste à dire mais c'est la réalité. Sasuke doit être de ce type là aussi."

Sakura acquiesça de la tête. Ino se tourna dans le lit et se colla contre le dos de Sakura, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Et Naruto ? demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !  
- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, je suis sûre que tu as déjà entendu Naruto en parler, à un moment ou à un autre.  
- Non, il est très discret sur le sujet.  
- Alors on a deux possibilités : soit sa vie sexuelle est un néant, soit il est gay.  
- Sa vie sexuelle est un néant, répondit aussitôt Sakura.  
- Avoue que tu préfères ça à un éventuel coming out, hum ?"

Sakura grogna vaguement pour répondre. Elle n'imaginait tout simplement pas Naruto avec un homme. Déjà avec une fille, ça paraissait presque surréaliste.

"Peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, il est dans une auberge quelconque avec Sai et qu'ils se tripotent allègrement.  
- N'importe quoi. Le capitaine Yamato n'est pas fou au point de laisser Sai et Naruto dormir sans lui.  
- Oh ? Ménage à trois ?  
- Mais non ! hurla Sakura. C'est de la folie de laisser ces deux idiots seuls dans la même chambre, c'est tout !  
- C'est louche, ricana Ino.  
- Vraiment, Ino !"

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Sai et Naruto éternuèrent tandis que le capitaine Yamato se retournait dans son futon, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Ino souriait comme une malade et n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Elle resserra sa prise sur Sakura.

"Peut-être qu'il lui fait ça."

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en attrapant soudainement la poitrine de Sakura qui se débattit pour le principe. Cependant, Sakura savait parfaitement que lorsqu'Ino décidait de l'embêter, il était impossible de l'arrêter. La blonde glissa ses mains jusqu'aux aisselles de son amie et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes deux essoufflées. Sakura s'était tout de même débattue et le lit se retrouva être un vrai champ de bataille. Ino agrippa Sakura et se laissa tomber sur le parquet, tirant sur elles les draps. A bout de souffle et fatiguées, les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, récupérant tout en calmant leur rythme cardiaque. Sans qu'aucun signe ne se manifeste, Sakura se mit à pleurer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ino la serra plus fort et caressa ses cheveux fins.

"Pleure ma belle, ça fait du bien. C'est pas grave, ça va passer, tout va bien."

Elle ponctua ses paroles en embrassant doucement le front de Sakura qui s'accrocha un peu plus à son amie.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée. Pourquoi je pleure ? Je croyais en avoir fini avec cet idiot et voilà que je pleure à cause de lui.  
- Chuuut, murmura Ino. Ça va aller ma puce."

Les sanglots de Sakura se calmèrent petit à petit mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant la nuisette trempée de larmes. Au bout d'un moment qu'elle passa à renifler, Sakura réussit à déglutir et à articuler une question muette contre la peau d'Ino. La jeune fille blonde resserra sa prise qui s'était fait plus douce et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Sakura.

"Parce que les Hommes sont cruels, ma belle."

Les yeux de Sakura laissèrent à nouveau s'échapper quelques larmes, bientôt rejointes par celles d'Ino. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Kuro le chat blanc contemplait la Lune d'été voilée par la brume de l'aurore.

_Fin_

**Le mot de l'auteur**  
Comment dire … ? Vous devez sans doute vous poser des questions et à juste titre.  
Est-ce du yuri ? Je répondrais par une phrase tout aussi énigmatique que la fanfic : à vous de voir.  
Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas comment qualifier cette relation, et, quelque part, c'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de la fic. Il y a bien entendu des indices qui n'en sont pas vraiment non plus. J'aime écrire ce genre de choses ambiguës …   
Concernant Sasuke, son "retour" est assez éludé et c'est fait exprès. Ce n'est pas lui le sujet de la fic, on s'en fout royalement de son petit popotin. Il ne me sert que d'élément perturbateur.  
Encore une fic qui fut écrite rapidement, encore un one-shot qui peut appeler une suite pour plus d'éclaircissement, encore un texte qui restera avec ses questions en suspend.

**Notes**  
1) Kuro veut dire noir et c'est donc par pur esprit de contradiction qu'Ino a appelé son chat blanc comme ça. D'ailleurs, ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, c'est que le chat a été offert par Shikamaru lors de l'emménagement d'Ino "pour qu'elle soit pas toute seule". De là, on peut se poser des questions sur la symbolique du chat mais je vous laisse y réfléchir seul(e).  
2) J'ai écouté l'album "Soba ni Iru Kara" de AMADORI, plus particulièrement les chansons "Mijikai Kiss", "Soba ni Iru Kara" et "Kumori no Gogo no Hi" (dont la partie instrumentale du refrain me rappelle terrible la bande son du film "The End of Evangelion", bizarrement), qui colle franchement très bien avec l'ambiance de cette fic. Si vous avez l'occasion d'écouter ces trois chansons en lisant et/ou relisant cette fic, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
